


An All Time Classic

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	An All Time Classic

"Black Forest?" Severus offered. "There are several rare potions ingredients that I've wanted to collect that only bloom during July."

"Rio," Harry countered. "Beaches, music, and food. A bit decadent, perhaps, but I want to do something big this year."

"You do realise it will be crawling with Muggles," Severus said, face sour. "Not just any Muggles either. Hooligans."

Harry rolled his eyes. "First of all, not all footy fans are hooligans but second, how do you even know that? I didn't think Muggle sport was your cuppa."

"My father was a Muggle. He brought me with him to the local pub to watch the final the year England won," Severus said flatly. 

"Wow, I didn't know that." Harry sat back, slightly stunned. "That's brilliant."

"It was loud and everyone was drunk, not least my father, but he was a happy drunk for a change." Severus pursed his lips. "Back to the issue at hand, Brazil isn't the best option this summer."

"Greece, then. We've never been, it's not too far, and the water is beautiful." Harry grinned. "I can avoid those pesky tan lines."

Severus slowly ran his hand down over the curve of Harry's arse. "Greece it is." 

 

*Title nicked from VisitGreece.


End file.
